jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Jaster Mereel
Jaster Mereel war einer der einflussreichsten Mandalorianer der neueren Geschichte. Er reformierte die Mandalorianer durch seinen Supercommando-Kodex und führte die Wahren Mandalorianer in den Mandalorianischen Bürgerkrieg gegen die Death Watch. Zudem war er der Ziehvater von Jango Fett. Biografie Kindheit und Jugend Jaster Mereel wurde auf Concord Dawn geboren. Protector auf Concord Dawn In jungen Jahren wurde er der Journeyman Protector von Concord Dawn, und damit der Bewahrer von Recht und Ordnung und Vertreter des Gesetzes. Von Anfang war Mereel der Vertreter einer strikten Ethik mit einem starken Sinn für Moral und Recht. Dieses wurde ihm zum Verhängnis, als er einen Vorgesetzten wegen Korruption tötete. Mereel wurde wegen Mordes vor Gericht gestellt und schließlich von Concord Dawn verbannt. Anführer der Schocktruppen Jaster Mereel schloss sich den mandalorianischen Schocktruppen an und stieg innerhalb kurzer Zeit zu deren Anführer auf. Während er die mandalorianischen Söldner führte, wuchs in ihm die Unzufriedenheit über die moralischen Zustände innerhalb der Mandalorianer. Viele von ihnen führten ein ordentliches Leben auf ihren Heimatwelten oder arbeiteten auf ehrbare Weise als Söldner oder Kopfgeldjäger, allerdings gab es auch eine große Anzahl von Mandalorianer, die sich nicht mehr um die alten Werte und Philosophien kümmerten und einem "unmoralischen" Leben den Vorzug gaben - als Handlanger von Verbrecherorganisationen oder indem sie sich zu Banden zusammenschlossen, Planeten plünderten und deren Bevölkerungen terrorisierten und schikanierten. Die Macht und das schnell verdiente Geld war ihnen wichtiger als die überholt geglaubte Kriegerethik der Mandalorianer. Jaster Mereel stand nicht alleine mit dieser Meinung; viele mandalorianische Hardliner waren wie er der Ansicht, dass die Mandalorianer wieder vereint werden mussten und dass man dem Treiben dieser Splittergruppen Einhalt gebieten sollte. Auf der Grundlage dieser Überzeugungen erließ Jaster Mereel im Jahr 60 VSY schließlich den sogenannten "Supercommando-Kodex", einen ethischen Verhaltenskodex, mit dem er die Mandalorianer reformieren und die Clans vereinen wollte. Gründung der Supercommandos Der neue Supercommando-Kodex stieß auf großen Anklang und führte dazu, dass Jaster Mereel zum neuen Mand'alor wurde - dem militärischen Führer der Mandalorianer. Jedoch akzeptierten nicht alle Mandalorianer den Kodex und Mereel als neuen Mandalore - sie weigerten sich, ihr "unethisches" Leben und ihre Macht aufzugeben und sagten sich schließlich von Mereel und seiner Bewegung los. Unter der Führung eines Mannes namens Tor Vizsla gründeten sie eine Gegenbewegung, eine Splittergruppe, die sich Death Watch nannte. Die Death Watch, die sich auch als Söldnertruppe anheuern ließ, begann, gezielt gegen Unterstützer Mereels vorzugehen, Plünderungen und Raubzüge in der Galaxis durchzuführen und ganze Welten zu terrorisieren. Unterstützt wurden sie dabei von Verbrecherorganisationen wie der Schwarzen Sonne, die ihnen logistische und finanzielle Hilfen zukommen ließ. So verfügte die Death Watch bald über eine voll ausgerüstete Armee mit Raumschiffen, schweren Waffen und Panzern. Mereel entschied sich, das Treiben der Death Watch zu stoppen. Er rief die Mandalorianer aller Clans zusammen, um für die Durchsetzung des Supercommando-Kodex zu kämpfen und das Terrorregime der Death Watch zu beenden. Zahlreiche Mandalorianer schlossen sich seiner Sache an und so wurde die Armee der Supercommandos ins Leben gerufen. Sie gaben sich selbst den Namen "Wahre Mandalorianer". Die Wahren Mandalorianer arbeiteten gleichzeitig als Söldnerarmee, um ihren Kampf gegen die Death Watch zu finanzieren und führten gleichzeitig einen erbitterten Krieg gegen die Splittergruppe, der als "Mandalorianischer Bürgerkrieg" in die Geschichte eingehen sollte. Jango Fett miniatur|links|Jaster rettet Jango vor seinen Verfolgern Im Jahr 58 VSY griff die Death Watch in einer Großoffensive Mereels Heimatwelt Concord Dawn an. Die Schlacht von Concord Dawn wurde mit aller Härte ausgetragen und schließlich gewann Vizsla die Oberhand und zwang die Supercommandos zum Rückzug. Jaster Mereel, einer seiner Führungsoffiziere namens Montross und eine Handvoll weiterer Männer baten den aktuellen Journeyman Protector von Concord Dawn, einen Farmer namens Fett, darum, sie vor der Death Watch zu verstecken, die Jagd auf die Supercommandos machte. Fett versteckte die Männer in einem hohen Getreidefeld und brachte ihnen Verpflegung, wobei er von seinem sechsjährigen Sohn Jango Fett gesehen wurde. miniatur|rechts|"Willkommen bei den Mandalorianern" Vizsla und sein Suchtrupp griffen den Jungen auf, der gerade eine Erntemaschine reparierte, und preßten aus ihm das Geständnis heraus, dass sein Vater möglicherweise Männer im Getreidefeld versteckte. Die Death Watch besetzte die Farm der Fetts, wo sie Jangos Vater folterte, um den Aufenthaltsort Mereels zu erfahren. Schließlich tötete die Death Watch Fett, seine Frau und Tochter, während Jango in letzter Sekunde ebenfalls in die hohen Getreidefelder entkommen konnte. Vizslas Männer verfolgten das Kind, jedoch stellte sich ihnen Jaster Mereel in den Weg, nahm das Kind an sich und floh mit ihm tiefer in das Feld hinein. Um Mereel und das Kind hinauszutreiben - oder zu töten -, ließ Viszla die Felder in Brand stecken. Jango führte die Männer auf einem geheimen Weg durch die Bewässerungsanlage aus dem Feuer und zeigte ihnen den Weg in die Stadt, die unter der Kontrolle der Death Watch stand und von ihr terrorisiert wurde. Die Supercommandos drangen in die Stadt ein und konnten Vizslas Panzerfahrzeug in eine Falle locken. Zwar entkam der Anführer der Death Watch, Jango jedoch tötete einen der Peiniger seines Vaters und gewann so vollends den Respekt Mereels. Nachdem sie die Gegner vom Planeten vertrieben hatten, erklärte Mereel, Jango fortan aufzuziehen und zu einem Wahren Mandalorianer auszubilden. Die Schlacht von Korda VI Jaster Mereel setzte großes Vertrauen in seinen Ziehsohn, der ihn seit diesem Tag bei seinen Einsätzen und Schlachten begleitete. Im Jahr 52 VSY erhielten die Wahren Mandalorianer einen scheinbar einfachen Auftrag - eine lokale Trainingseinheit auf Korda VI vor primitiven Eingeborenen zu retten. Mereel beschloss, dem erst vierzehnjährigen Jango im Rahmen dieses Einsatzes sein erstes eigenes Kommando zu übertragen. Während er selbst die schwere Hauptinfanterie anführen wollte, erhielt Jango den Oberbefehl über ein Aufklärungssquad. miniatur|links|Tödliche Schüsse aus Vizslas Panzer Der Einsatz stellte sich schnell als Falle der Death Watch heraus. Die Landungsschiffe gerieten in einen Hinterhalt und wurden während der Landung mit Ionenkanonen beschossen. Mereel ordnete an, sich in einen Schützengraben zu flüchten und sammelte dort die Überlebenden des Hinterhalts um sich. Schließlich rang er sich zu der Entscheidung durch, den Einsatz komplett abzubrechen. Sein Offizier Montross war jedoch anderer Meinung und widersetzte sich diesem Befehl, indem er aus dem Schützengraben sprang und eigenmächtig mit einer Gruppe von Soldaten die Stellungen der Ionenkanonen stürmte. Jaster Mereel konnte seinen Kampfgefährten in letzter Sekunde retten, stieß dabei jedoch auf Vizsla, der die Schlacht von seinem Panzerfahrzeug von einer Anhöhe aus beobachtete. Bevor Jaster sich in Sicherheit bringen konnte, traf ihn ein Schuss aus der Bordkanone des Panzers am Bein. Mereel brach zusammen und bat Montross darum, ihn mit Hilfe seines Jet Packs aus der Gefahrenzone zu fliegen. Montross jedoch weigerte sich und so hatte Mereel keine Chance, aus dem offenen Gelände zu entkommen. Vizsla, erfreut über die Gelegenheit, seinen Erzfeind töten zu können, eröffnete das Feuer auf den wehrlosen Mann. miniatur|rechts|Jaster Mereel stirbt in Jangos Armen Jango Fett, dessen Aufklärungsteam erst in letzter Sekunde zu Mereels Hauptstreitmacht stieß, konnte den Tod seines Ziehvaters nicht mehr verhindern. Trotz der Warnungen seiner Begleiter stürmte er zum sterbenden Jaster Mereel und versprach ihm, sein Vermächtnis - den Supercommando-Kodex - weiterzutragen und den Kampf fortzusetzen. Nachdem Jaster Mereel gestorben war, trug Jango seine Leiche zurück zum Schiff, um ihn von diesem Planeten fortzubringen und woanders würdig zu bestatten. Jango wurde von Mereels Männern zu seinem Nachfolger und zum neuen Mand'alor ernannt. Er übernahm auch Jasters Schiff, das er zu Ehren seines verstorbenen Ziehvaters Jaster's Legacy nannte. Vermächtnis Als Kal Skirata die Null-Arcs vor der Terminierung durch die Kaminoaner rettete, gab er jedem Null einen Namen. Null-7, den er wie viele andere nach legendären mandalorianischen Kriegern benannte, wurde nach Jaster benannt. Ausrüstung Jaster Mereel trug eine mandalorianische Supercommando-Rüstung in grau-rot. Auf der linken Schulterplatte war das Zeichen des Mandalore - der Mythosaurus-Schädel - aufgebracht; die Brustplatte zeigte ein gelbes, auf der Spitze stehendes Quadrat. Im Gegensatz zu Montross trug er kein Jet Pack, was ihm auf Korda VI zum Verhängnis wurde. Wie Jango Fett nach ihm bevorzugte er zwei Blasterpistolen, zudem verfügte er über eine Vielzahl an unterschiedlichen Gewehren, die er nach Art des bevorstehenden Einsatzes auswählte. Auf Korda VI nutzte er neben seinen Handblastern ein schweres Gewehr mit aufgesetztem Bajonett. Hinter den Kulissen Jangos Sohn bzw. Klon Boba Fett legte sich kurz nach den Klonkriegen für eine Weile den Decknamen "Jaster Mereel" zu, wodurch das Gerücht aufkam, Boba und Jaster seien ein und dieselbe Person. Boba Fett legte diesen Namen nach seiner Zeit als Journeyman Protector auf Concord Dawn jedoch wieder ab und verwendete seitdem nur noch seinen richtigen Namen. Durch diese Geschichte wurde das Dilemma um ein älteres Star-Wars-Buch aufgelöst, in der die Gestalt des Boba Fett unter dem Namen Jaster Mereel vorkam. Quellen *''The History of the Mandalorians'' *''Jango Fett – Die Jagd beginnt'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Bounty Hunter'' Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Mandalorianer Kategorie:Polizisten Kategorie:Söldner Kategorie:Mandalore Kategorie:Legends cs:Jaster Mereel en:Jaster Mereel es:Jaster Mereel it:Jaster Mereel ja:ジャスター・メリール nl:Jaster Mereel pl:Jaster Mereel pt:Jaster Mereel ru:Джастер Мереель